


Overload

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Booty Calls, Bottom Matt Murdock, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach bulge kink, vibration kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt's hips canted, causing his breath to hitch as he road, shifting and grinding, long past the point of his knees refusing to work for him. “What, mmmm, what's brought this on?” Matt nearly went limp at the large, hot hands grabbing onto his ass and lifting him just enough to give him a harsh slam down. If his breath was hitching before, that took what was left right out of his lungs.“Don't, don't worry about that right now, just, keep going.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock
Series: Novocaine [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 47





	Overload

Matt's hips canted, causing his breath to hitch as he road, shifting and grinding, long past the point of his knees refusing to work for him. “What, mmmm, what's brought this on?” Matt nearly went limp at the large, hot hands grabbing onto his ass and lifting him just enough to give him a harsh slam down. If his breath was hitching before, that took what was left right out of his lungs.

“Don't, don't worry about that right now, just, keep going.”

“Lift, lift me higher, I can't, my legs keep giving out.”

“But it's more fun watching you squirm on my cock,” Bruce's breath was so hot against his ear, the rumble making him tremble as he was lifted up just enough to cause that wonderful blunt sudden slam of pleasure/pain again. “You love squirming on my cock, after all.”

Matt was left panting, nodding, gasping, “Yeah. But I love you using me even more.”

“My own, perfect cock sleeve,” Bruce's grip turned bruising, as he suddenly slammed up into Matt over and over, leaving him feeling dizzy with pleasure, and trying to shake off the sudden feeling of the room spinning, “Now, keep going.”

Matt let out a giddy giggle at the still spinning room, felling Bruce's fingers slip from his waist to let him fall backwards, gasping and shifting against the new angle, “Is, is that hurting you?”

Bruce chuckled, leaving Matt trembling, “No, is it hurting you?”

Matt licked his lips, whimpering at the harsh clenching his body kept doing at the wrong angle and harsher pressure in places inside him, “Not, not exactly pain, but, not something that has to stop. Just, don't, don't move?”

Bruce spread his legs, letting Matt have a more comfortable position to lay over them, “This okay?”

“Yeah, just, don't thrust.”

Bruce chuckled as Matt shifted, “Mind if I-” Matt gasped when his cock was engulfed in a large, hot hand.

“Oh, don't mind at all.”

Bruce chuckled as Matt kept trying to thrust into his hand, only succeeding in grinding into it and clenching around him, “You know what I'm going to do to you once you come?”

“Ooooh, all sorts of good things I bet.”

“Mhm, but I do enjoy this, so, take your time.” Matt didn't last long at all, that thick long slick hot cock inside him, that equally hot grip, the sudden rhythmic tightening each time he tried to thrust...

He was coming suddenly, only able to whimper and pant as Bruce chuckled. “You're still aware, aren't you?” Matt flinched when Bruce took his hand away, moaning and closing his eyes as Bruce licked him from his fingers. “Well, can't have that, can we?”

Matt gasped when his legs were suddenly hiked up, his hands scrambling to grab on but Bruce's hot breath was already against his hole, “Yes, please, yes!” He gasped at the warm slick wetness slipping into him, whining and clawing at soft hair as those nubs flicks and slithered around inside him, tensing and arching when he felt it brushing and lapping at the place that made the world Too Much and Dull to the point that all he could understand was that head between his legs, that slick firm muscle striking that spot over and over and those hot, bruising fingers gripping his thighs when he started to squirm.

Bruce growled and Matt swore he saw stars, the world kept fading, a pinpoint surrounding that growl, and that heat before small bits and pieces coming into focus, the slam of his shoulders against something, the feel of his toes tangling in something, just everything meaningless to him as it finally faded into nothing. Heat, heat was lifting him to something warm, something that rumbled and caused him to shake and grab for it, to prove it was real, “Are you tapping out, Matty?”

Matt blinked, lifting his head, trying to focus on the chuckle above him and not lose it at the feeling of the rumble across his whole body. “Did, did I say stop?”

“No.”

“Then don't.”

Matt arched, gasping at feeling so full, filled by something so thick and long and hot... Trembling before falling limp at the chuckling shuddering through him. The first thrust caused his whole body to tense, making him grab at his stomach, where that thick heat resided inside him. He gasped out a whine as his shoulders were grabbed, lifting him up, shifting that heat inside him before he was engulfed by hot, steal like arms. “Are you sure?”

Matt was smiling, nodding drunkenly as he nuzzled, “I, might tap out, but I'm not saying stop.”

“If it happens, you could return the favor...”

Matt laughed, regretting it and wanting that spiking in Too Much sensation piled on top of the pleasure of Bruce's shifting inside him, “I couldn't, I can't. I would, just-”

“Pass out, again?”

Matt nodded, “Just, use me, big guy. Use me like the toy that I am.” His brain registered something akin to orgasm, but it was so much, Too Much, before he couldn't remember the next thrust...

Matt actually gasped awake, wincing at the clattering in the distance, blinking at the chuckling, “You finally back online?”

He grumbled as he tried to sit up before freezing and shuddering, “You, you really had at me, big guy.”

“You, said to keep going, even if you tapped out...”

“It's not a complaint,” Matt smiled, clenching and instantly regretting it. “You, didn't clean me up, did you?”

Bruce shifted, making Matt clench again and moan, “You, prefer to wake up used...”

“Still not a complaint, I'm just warning, I'm doing to be dribbling all over the place,” Matt smirked as he shifted to lean toward the side of the bed. “Unless you want a mess to clean up, care to help me to the bathroom so I can get cleaned up?”

Bruce was fidgeting, “Actually, I was, debating something but I wanted your input on it first, so I just, let you rest.”

“Oh, yes, I already love it.” Matt couldn't help the trembling as those heavy steps drew closer. “What did you have in mind, big guy?” Matt tilted his head at the item pulled from one of the side drawers, feeling himself shaking as he automatically reached, “Is that...”

“It's, a replica, um, in case I wanted to know what it was like. It's um-”

Matt licked his lips, reaching upward to run his hand up Bruce's arm, “Want to top me off before you plug me up?” Bruce moaned and nodded as he shifted up onto the bed. “Oh, for the record, if you ever want to stuff me full and then plug me up, the answer is yes.”

“Okay, I'll, add it to the list of cleared activities.”

“Oh, and that, last night, yes to all that, just, the answer is yes unless I say no.”

Bruce was nodding as a large hand grabbed at Matt's hip before lifting it up toward him, “Okay, yeah, understood, consent unless stated otherwise.”

“Mhm,” Matt smiled and let out a moan that just had a touch of pained sound to it, “Lube, big guy, I need more lube.”

“Just, let me sit here for a second, I'll refresh you, just, cock warming right now, is that alright?”

Matt nodded and smiled as he held him close, “I did miss out on my cuddle session.”

Bruce chuckled, “You just don't remember it.”

“Same thing.”


End file.
